A Long Fall
by Javelin 693
Summary: There are hundreds of possibilities in our mind of what if we weren't there to see what happened. And seeing about Ayumu's horrible accident is one of them. What if Hayate wasn't there to save her when she needed to?


**We humans, always think about the limitlesd possibilities of one action to another, always curious of what happens if we do or don't do something or if we can or can't save something or someone that is in trouble? We imagine of hundreds of possibilities after one action happened. What if, we didn't let it happen? What if, we just stay there and do nothing? What if, we could just wait and let something else happen?**

 **This is my possibility of what if, Hayate wasn't there to save Ayumu, when her brakes failed on a mountain road.**

 **And also considering I put out another M-rated fanfic (it doesn't relate to sex or anything else lewd), a warning that this will be the grossiest thing ever happened in my own imagination.**

On top of the mountain road, there was nothing on the empty road but a student wearing a light-green school uniform, with a dark-blue hair, tied with twin tails and green eyes. She was sitting on her bicycle, taking a scenery of the japanese urban jungle area.

"This view is so beautiful. Oh I wish I could've remember to take my phone with me." She said with a slight of disappointment in her voice as she was sitting on her bicycle while drinking a canned lemon juice before she threw it away near a trash can, then started to cycle away from the area.

"What was I suppose to tell Kazuki about, again?" She said about telling what she needs to say to her little brother. "Oh, well. I'm sure that I could remember when I get home."

The girl was cycling along the side of the road, humming as she admired the view of the sakura petals falling on the road. She then passed a sign that says a steep road ahead. However, she was showing no signs of slowing down as the steep hill she was always using every day wouldn't be steep until she passed after 140 meters ahead. Then she uses her brakes as usual. She then saw the steep road that the sign showed.

"Oh. Time to slow down now." She said to herself as she pressed the brake handle.

It didn't slow down. Not even a little bit.

"What?" She said, started sounding a bit scared as she tried to pull the brakes again.

It didn't work again.

"What!?" She exclaimed in terror as she started to gain a bit speed as soon as she was on a steep road.

"WAAAAHH!!!" She screamed for her life as she was now going fast at this steep road that she wasn't suppose to due to the dangers of this road.

"Someone! Anyone! HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" She yelled once again, even though it's pointless that she screams for help in a situation she is in right now.

'My brakes. They're not working!' She thought fearfully as her bike's brakes are unoperational. She was drastically gaining more and more speed as she was unable to slow herself down. She then started to pray that nothing bad could get any worse.

However, not even God could save her as her bicycle was heading straight to a railguard and due to the speed she was going in, she has no total control over her steering bars.

'This can't be.' She thought, teary eyed as she was bracing for the worst to happen.

She felt the wind. Feeling the wind in mid air, seeing that she was off from her bicycle.

'It can't be. It can't end like this, right? God?' She thought, as she was flying off from the ground. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the bicycle she rode fell off as well. She wasn't prepared for a situation like this. In fact, she wasn't expecting this at all. It wasn't to turn out like this as she wanted.

But it was too late, too late that it has already happened. She made a mistake before she left from her home. She didn't knew about the brake cables were snapped from excessive use and even if she did, she dismissed it and ask her parents to fix it tomorrow.

What a fool she was thinking that it wasn't a problem. Now, she is paying the price. For her clumsiness, she should've paid more attention to her bike's condition.

'Hm. Maybe if I told mom and dad about this...' She thought, teary eyed. However, she started to smile instead of a fearful reaction.

'Mom. Dad. Kazuki. Sorry if I won't be with you now. But it's okay, I will still be watching you.'

With those last thoughts she think of, she was diving towards the cliff. Her shoulders impacted the rocky surface first, creating a snapping sound as sticks. She was starting to roll over violently, her uniform started to tear off every impact she received. Her back landed onto a tree, creating another snapping sound, albeit loudly. Rolling over again, her right leg started to bend in the opposite way before she was launched off from a natural ramp, her beaten up body in mid air once again, landing her head on a tarmac surface before her body. The impact on her head to the tarmac so hard, that it crack her head like an egg, splattering her remains of her brains on the said surface, her left eye socket punched out, blood spilled around her twitching body, as she was still conscious. But for a few seconds.

"Ouch..." She let out that word one last time before her right eye closed, her body stopped twitching as she laid lifelessly on the road.

It wasn't painful to her anymore. Now that her consciousness left her now broken down body of hers that was now useless to support her consciousness. She was in agony when she twitch on the tarmac, the tarmac that was exposed to the heat of the sun. The pain she bears for a few minutes, all of it, gone away as the moment she went to another place.

Because in the end, she was no longer in pain.

_

 **Well, that concludes the horrible theory of what if Hayate wasn't there to save her. Also this came to my idea when I was trying to channel my lucid dreaming.**

 **It barely worked.**

 **If you add this to your favourites, who are you? Are you even liking this thing? Anyways, this is Javelin 693, signing off.**

 **#RIPHamster**


End file.
